In various types of electrical circuits, electromagnetic interference may cause problems with the operation of the circuits. The interference may increase when circuit elements are spaced in close proximity to one another, e.g., by integrating the circuit elements on the same circuit, when a relatively large amount of power is used by circuit elements, or when operating frequencies of different circuit components overlap. Although interference may be reduced by increasing the spacing between circuit elements or electrically isolating circuit elements, the size of the overall circuit may be increased and additional circuitry added to isolate circuit elements may increase interference.
It would be desirable to be able to minimize interference between circuit elements without increasing the size of the overall circuit.